


You are Sunlight and I moon

by nlockheart



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, Drabble Fic, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, because im just getting right back into it, because it wont get out of my head, hinata shoyo wont stop until he gets what he wants, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nlockheart/pseuds/nlockheart
Summary: "You are sunlight and I moonJoined by the gods of fortuneMidnight and high noonSharing the skyWe have been blessed, you and I"-Miss SaigonHinata Shoyo has a soulmate, but it seems as if he doesn’t want one, yet Hinata will stop at nothing to love him.Tsukishima Kei has a soulmate, but he doesn’t want one, yet it seems his soulmate will stop at nothing to love him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

Hinata Shoyo was born when the sun was at the highest point in the day and on his wrist was a purple moon, clear and intricately drawn. Hinata Mei could only give a sigh colored with exhaustion and relief in the knowledge that her son will not be like her, unmarked, and loved, and left by one who had a soul mark. 

Hinata Shoyo had someone, someone to love, someone to love him, and someone to share life with.

* * *

Tsukushima Kei was born when the moon was at the highest point in the night and on his wrist was an orange sun, painted and intricately drawn. Tsukishima Suzume could not help but sob in joy that she carried through with her pregnancy and that her son will have the best possible future with someone he’ll meet.

Tsukishima Kei had someone, someone to love, someone to love him, and someone to share life with. 


	2. I Feel You Near

Tsukishima Kei does not believe in soulmates, even though he had one. He does not dream of sunsets, of warm companionships, and of forever. How could he, when all he had was a mother left by the woman drawn on her calf, and of a brother who lost his own before he could even meet them. 

Tsukishima Kei never wants a soulmate because even soulmates are not absolute.

* * *

Hinata Shoyo has been waiting all his 15 years of existence for his soulmate. He dreams of cool nights, of a solid back on his, and of forever. His mother might not have had one and was left by someone who had one, but his mother made sure to let him know that even though soulmates are not absolute they are his best possible chance in life.

Who would Hinata Shoyo be if not a go-getter? His soulmate better wait for his best possible chance in life.

* * *

Enter Tsukishima Kei.

Enter Hinata Shoyo.

Setting: Karasuno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read it for your quarantine pleasure yey


	3. I Reach Your Place, I Know You're Here

They meet.

The orange sun glows gold.

The purple moon glows gold.

They clash.

* * *

Tsukishima Kei decided that life hated him. He could feel it the moment Hinata Shoyo jumped to the top of his head and swiped the ball from him, brushing against the heel of his palm. A tingle traveled up from the bottom of his spine to the back of his neck and the next thing he knew was the shimmering of the sun on his wrist. 

Against his will, amber sunsets, warm companionship, and forever flashed before his eyes and he despised himself for completely aching for it. For  _ him. _

“I’m gonna hit the ball above your—huh?” Tsukishima felt his body tense at the sight of a purple moon turning gold on Hinata’s wrist. 

“You—you—!” Hinata sputtered, frozen in motion. Kageyama eyed him confusedly.

“Don’t be so angry,” he continued on, as if his cheeks weren’t warm at the simple touch of this little monster, as if his heart wasn’t beating and melting simultaneously inside his chest, as if his life wasn’t completely turning on it’s own without him moving, “Let’s be fair, have fun, and not go overboard! It’s just a club after all.”

Then Tsukishima turned, and everything in him felt brittle and hollow bones as he struggled not to gravitate towards the little sun that already changed his life forever. 

No matter how much Hinata Shoyo screamed and clamored, Tsukishima Kei would never want a soulmate.

* * *

Hinata Shoyo felt the cool turn ice in his veins when his soulmate turned and walked away from him. He saw the cool nights, solid back, and forever shatter right before his eyes and he could do absolutely nothing about it. 

Where had he gone wrong?

He hasn’t even started yet it’s already over.

"Oi, dumbass, what's with that look on your face?" Like the moon's disappeared and eternally left the ocean still, like there's only the sun and endless heat, and he couldn't think, could  _ not breathe— _

"—nata! Oi, Hinata-boke! What the hell?"

"... can't end like this," he murmured, eyes wide and unseeing. Kageyama, unsure and worried, leaned in.

"What can't end?" Hinata turned to him and Kageyama felt goosebumps rise in his arms.

"We can't end like this." Kageyama furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

Hinata Shoyo will scream and clamor because he's waited 15 years for his best possible chance in life, and Tsukishima Kei would have no choice but to love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do let me know what you think


	4. I Touch Your Face, And Our Love Is Reborn

Tsukishima Kei officially hated life back. Or specifically, hated Hinata Shoyo with a passion like no other. Which is unfair because he’s unfairly  _ pretty _ with his sunset hair, sticky amber eyes, and rich golden skin that Tsukishima maybe wants to embrace because he knows the little (pretty) monster will disappear in his arms. 

He digressed.

Hinata Shoyo has been staring at him unnervingly any time he could catch a glimpse of him. 

Which, again, unfair because Tsukishima might like it more than his looks say, but it’s also bothersome because he liked it so much but he doesn’t know  _ why _ he’s so stare-worthy. (Lie because he kind of has an idea why. Denial truly was a great friend.)

Besides the stares, Hinata Shoyo has also been pretty insistent in eating lunch with him, and studying with him, or talking to him, or anything really that involves him, but Tsukishima’s pretty stubborn and vehemently shot down any attempt.

“You should just give him a chance, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi said one time, but never again after receiving a condescending and scathing look from him. 

Hinata could make as much noise as he wants, Tsukishima Kei will never give in. (Except, he remembers fondly, he’s already given up the moment—

* * *

“Okay, what do you want,” Tsukishima Kei snapped, relaxing his limbs mid-receive. Hinata could say, he wanted to disappear in his arms in a hug while talking about anything and everything; he wanted to say, ‘You’re not who I expected to be my soulmate, but it doesn’t matter because I’ll love you the same anyway’; he wanted anything he could take from him but, instead, he’ll say—

“I want to know why,” Hinata answered, eyes unwavering and Tsukishima felt his own widening. All the club members stopped in their tracks. The ball dropped from the air and it sounded like a beater hitting a gong in its volume.

“Know  _ what, _ ” Tsukishima said through gritted teeth and clenched fists.

“Know why you don’t want me as your soulmate.” Gasps rang through the air and Sugawara worried from the side.

“Maybe you guys should do it somewhere more private,” The silver haired boy said, tugging at their white shirts.

“Don’t feel so special, I just don’t want them in general,” Tsukishima continued regardless of the vice-captain’s words.

“There has to be a reason behind that!” Hinata insisted, bristling. Tsukishima’s eyes lightened up at the sight of the smaller boy’s hackles rising. He looked like angel fire lighting up the whole room with righteous fury and his heart beat faster at the sight.

“I just gave you one, didn’t I,” He goaded with a smirk, looming over him. Hinata rose to the challenge, standing at the tip of his toes, and his blood raced through his veins with a heat that could rival the hottest of the summer days. This was Tsukishima’s playful umbrage and Hinata will take it any day rather than his cool indifference.

“Stop interrupting practice and do it somewhere else!” Daichi roared, slapping the back of their heads. Hinata deflates like a balloon and pouts, trudging away from the gymnasium.

“Yes, captain,” Hinata replied grudgingly. 

“No need, senpai,” Tsukishima said, going back to his position and form. Hinata freezes at the doorway, heart leaping to his throat. 

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi yelled from the other side of the court, admonition clear on his face. Tsukishima clicked his tongue and followed after Hinata.

There was pregnant silence as they walked to the club room.

“So why,” Hinata said, voice cutting through the tension like a knife. 

“And I keep telling you, I just don’t want them in general.” Tsukishima crossed his arms, looking away.

“But  _ why _ ,” he persisted, tightening his fists into a ball. 

“Because  _ they’re not sure, okay! _ ” Tsukishima flew off the handle, getting right into his face. “Because one day, even you can decide to stand up and walk away—”

“ _ So what! _ ” Hinata screams, getting onto the balls of his feet as if ready to jump.

“Wha—”

“So what if one day I decide to stand up and walk away?” Tsukishima balked, leaning back. Hinata follows him a step forward. 

“That doesn’t mean we didn’t try! And I know, I  _ know _ soulmates are not absolute. I  _ know  _ that sometimes they don’t work out, but that’s okay, too! Because  _ I’ll  _ make it work! I’ll do everything to make it work!” He takes Tsukishima’s hand and places it on his chest. 

“You just have to try because soulmates might not be forever,” Hinata doesn’t say he believes they are but he needed Tsukishima to hear him, “But we’re each other’s best possible chance in life, and I will make this happen.”

* * *

Hinata left him in the clubroom alone, and Tsukishima felt a pit in his stomach. 

If he said yes to a few lunches and agreed to teach him English, then, only he knew the reason why Hinata smiled like the sun and Tsukishima, the helpless moon, gravitated towards him without a fight.

And one day, if Hinata felt the same intensity for Tsukishima as he did the first day he met him, it’s not because he’s his soulmate, it’s because Kei was this smarmy, smart-ass, son of a bitch who he loved wholeheartedly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how was it

**Author's Note:**

> The author trope where they write this instead of sleeping hahahahaha /sobs


End file.
